Pretender
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Quando ele se deita em sua cama, ela faz de conta. [SasuSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Lyraelin]


**Faz De Conta**

N/T: Do original, _Pretender_. Livremente adaptado.

A seguinte fanfic (id: 2753031) é de autoria da Lyraelin (id: 175511). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

[...]

Quando ele se deita em sua cama, ela faz de conta.

 _Ele a toca porque a deseja, precisa dela, a ama; ele vai até ela não porque ela é intensa e disposta a lhe agradar, ou porque ele anseia a atenção que ela lhe dá ou–_

Ela sabe, em algum lugar em meio a densa névoa de prazer que ele gera dentro dela, que o jeito gentil como ele trata seu corpo de jeito algum é uma demonstração de afeto. Sasuke usa seu tempo para prolongar seu prazer, querendo estender a noite antes que ele se vá. E não é por ela.

Os encontros deixam os dois satisfeitos (ainda fazendo de conta, sempre fazendo de conta) – Sakura precisa se sentir conectada a Sasuke, e Sasuke precisa de sexo (ela faz de conta que não se trata disso; ela faz de conta, faz de conta que é dela que ele precisa...).

Ela nunca nega. Ele nunca diz nada.

Ele beija seus lábios como ele beijaria qualquer parte de seu corpo; ele não espera e nem se importa de ser retribuído. Sakura geme porque ainda se trata de Sasuke, Sasuke, cujas mãos afagam suas coxas, seus peitos, sua barriga e o local entre suas pernas que ela não consegue nomear sem corar, mas nunca, nunca seu rosto ( _tudo bem; ele é tímido desde sempre_ ).

Talvez ela não esteja pronta para esse tipo de coisa.

Talvez ela nunca estará.

A luz que atravessa a janela empoeirada reflete em sua pele enquanto Sasuke a fode ( _faz amor com ela... faz amor_ ) e ele vai embora antes do amanhecer. Ela se esforça para ver seu rosto no escuro, mas ele está partindo, sempre partindo.

Ele acaba adormecendo em uma noite. Sakura, insegura, se mexe para acordá-lo. Seu dedo está posicionado acima de seu ombro – o mais singelo toque o acordaria; ele não é um ninja à toa – e ela estreme em ansiedade.

 _Ela merece isso_.

Ela merece tê-lo ali.

Sakura adormece.

Ele é o primeiro a acordar de manhã. Um cutucão acorda Sakura e ela permanece rígida por alguns segundos antes de se virar para encará-lo. Ele está sentado na ponta da cama, nu, a tensão nos músculos de suas costas indicando que ele sabia que ela estava acordada. O tempo para – Sakura reúne coragem para falar.

— Sasuke-kun. — Ela sussurra com a voz rouca de sono.

— Não. — Ele diz, abruptamente. Sua voz soa alta demais, mais grave do que o apropriado para o clima sereno do quarto.

— Me desculpe. — Ela diz.

Ele se vira ao ouvir suas desculpas. — Pelo que?

Sakura dá de ombros. — Certo, eu não tenho que me desculpar. — Ela desvia o olhar, não conseguindo mais encará-lo.

Sasuke parece levemente chocado com a sua fala. Ele abre a boca, de forma hesitante, e diz em uma voz baixa. — Eu...

Sakura o observa. Seu silêncio o incentiva a continuar.

— Eu tenho.

Ela o encara com uma expressão vazia. Ela quer que ele fale. _Ela precisa ouvir ele falar_.

Ele baixa o olhar. — Me desculpe.

O pedido de desculpas não a satisfaz totalmente. O modo como os ombros dele caem e sua cabeça abaixa faz seu coração partir ao invés de curar. Ela ainda o ama (e ela não está mais fazendo de conta) e sente a dor dele como se fosse a sua. — Eu nunca disse para parar. Eu nunca disse... não é como se eu não quisesse–

Sasuke balança a cabeça e ela para de falar. Ele se estica para pegar a calça na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Eu te amo. — Ela diz. Em alto e bom som.

Ele para. Ela observa ele se virar novamente em sua direção, a surpresa evidente em seu lindo rosto. As mãos de Sakura agarram o lençol enquanto ele se aproxima dela, sua mão anteriormente esticada retornando para a cama.

Sasuke olha para ela. A respiração dela para.

Sasuke usa uma mão para tracejar de baixo para cima o braço exposto dela, causando arrepios. Os dedos dele provocam leves cócegas em contato com o seu ombro, e ele afasta o cabelo emaranhado de seu rosto antes de se inclinar.

Ele a beija.

Ele a beija, no mesmo ritmo que ela do jeito que ela sempre quis. Ele a _beija_ de verdade pela primeira vez. As mãos dele acariciam seu rosto, seu pescoço; todas as partes que ele antes negligenciara se incendeiam ao receber seu toque tenro (ela realmente não está mais fazendo de conta).

Sem fôlego, ele se afasta o suficiente para enterrar o rosto no calor de seu pescoço.

— Eu não vou te fazer sofrer de novo. — Ele diz, e já é o suficiente.

Ele também não faz mais de conta.


End file.
